Any Trouble
Any Trouble are a British rock band, originating from Crewe, England, best known for the early 1980s recordings. Early days[edit source | editbeta] Founding members were Clive Gregson, Chris Parks and Tom Jackson. Soon after, Mel Harley and Phil Barnes completed the line up. After Tom Jackson left, the band was fronted by Clive Gregson. The remaining four were the first Any Trouble line-up to record. Signed to Stiff Records[edit source | editbeta] Any Trouble signed to Stiff Records and their first release Where Are All The Nice Girls was perhaps their most successful. The album was produced by John Wood (Fairport Convention etc.) and the band gained instant notoriety for gaining a Melody Maker front cover with a gushing article by Allan Jones. In some ways the band's career never recovered from this early rush of success and Gregson's singing was unfairly compared to that of Elvis Costello. Move to EMI America[edit source | editbeta] Endless touring and the release of a second album Wheels In Motion produced by Mike Howlett (and with Martin Hughes replacing Mel Harley on drums), nevertheless did not further their status and, by 1984, the band had moved to EMI America after exiting Stiff. By now the line-up consisted of original members Gregson and Barnes with the addition of Andy Ebsworth on drums and Steve Gurl on keyboards. Two albums followed (including the double album Wrong End of The Race) but even the might of EMI could not bring the band success. After a solo album of his own Gregson joined Richard Thompson's road band for a time before continuing an extended solo career. Andy Ebsworth was one of the members of Ryder, the purpose-made pop group which represented the United Kingdom at the 1986 Eurovision Song Contest. Re-formation[edit source | editbeta] In 2007, following the re-release of several Any Trouble albums on CD, Clive Gregson, Chris Parks and Martin Hughes, plus Mark Griffiths on bass, re-formed to record a new album which was released on the reborn Stiff Records label on 10 September 2007. The album was titled Life in Reverse and featured thirteen new Gregson songs. It was produced by John Wood, and had unique artwork by the Stiff Records designer Tobbe Stuhre. The band played a reunion gig at the Jazz Cafe in London to celebrate the release. Band members[edit source | editbeta] *Clive Gregson (Vocals/Guitar) *Chris Parks (Guitar) *Tom Jackson *Mel Harley (Drums) *Phil Barnes (Bass) *Martin Hughes (Drums) *Steve Gurl (Keyboards) *Andy Ebsworth (drums) Where are they now[edit source | editbeta] *Clive Gregson is still a full-time musician, working in America *Chris Parks is now working in the UK as a music software developer *Tom Jackson went into social work. Worked again with Gregson in The Oatcake Brothers *Phil Barnes worked producing music videos for bands such as Oasis; now produces TV adverts *Mel Harley runs a design & marketing company and property business *Andy Ebsworth is now a music technology lecturer at Coulsdon Sixth Form and Croydon Colleges. Discography[edit source | editbeta] Albums *''Where Are All The Nice Girls'' (1980, reissued in 2007) *''Wheels in Motion'' (1981) *''Any Trouble'' (1983) *''Wrong End of The Race'' (1984) *''Life in Reverse'' (2007) Singles *Yesterday's Love ‎ (7" - Stiff Records - 1980) *Second Choice (7" - Stiff Records - 1980) *Live And Alive ‎ (12" - Stiff Records - 1980) *Girls Are Always Right ‎ (7" - Stiff Records - 1980) *Dimming Of The Day / Another Heartache ‎ (7" - Stiff Records - 1981) *Trouble With Love ‎ (7" - Stiff Records - 1981) *Foundations ‎ (12" - EMI America - 1982) *Touch And Go ‎ (7" - EMI America - 1983) *I'll Be Your Man ‎ (7" - EMI America - 1983) *Party In The Streets ‎ (12" - EMI America - 1983) *Baby Now That I've Found You ‎ (12" - EMI - 1984) *Open Fire ‎ (7" - EMI America - 1984) *That Sound ‎ (CDr - Stiff Records - 2007) Lives *''Live At The Venue'' (1981) Compilations *''Girls Are Always Right - The Stiff Years'' (2002) Category:Bands